


Comfort

by queenmagnus



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmagnus/pseuds/queenmagnus
Summary: Just a little scene that takes place after Korra restores Lin's bending. I like to think that Lin was close with all of the Gaang and that she often went to Katara for comfort. (Features mild panic attack descriptions)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> (TW for panic attacks) This one is short and may be a bit out of character for Lin but I'm a sucker for making "big tough" characters show their vulnerable side. And I just wish we had more scenes of the Gaang and the Gaang's kids interacting.

Lin could feel her heartbeat increase as her thoughts started spiraling. She quickly sat up and flicked on her light hoping to get ahead of the panic that she could feel building. She swung her feet off over the side of her bed, resting her feet flat on the floor. She picked up the piece of metal from her night stand and closed her eyes as she manipulated it into different shapes.

She opened her eyes and watched the metal move and mold at her command. She felt herself calm and sighed in relief that she had avoided another full blown panic attack. She wasn’t getting back in the bed though.

It had been 4 days since Korra had restored Lin’s bending and 3 days since she’d been back in Republic City. She had tried sleeping every day since Amon stole her bending but every time her mind started to drift, her subconscious plagued her with nightmares and feelings that prevented her from getting any kind of rest.

Lin was a private person and didn’t want to burden anyone else with her own troubles so she had kept quiet and snuck back to her apartment as soon as possible. It was when she was alone that the panic attacks had joined in with the nightmares and made sleep completely impossible.

She was now standing in her kitchen, still bending the metal in her hand. It was 1am and the world was still dark. Lin was past the point of exhaustion and just wanted things to feel like they did before Amon. The thought of Amon made her thoughts race again and before she knew where she was going she had grabbed her coat and was out her apartment door.

* * *

Katara was rocking Rohan, humming softly. She had returned with Tenzin and his family to Republic City to spend a few weeks with them while they got back on their feet and settled. It was hard to be back at Air Temple Island but it was where she needed to be. She had volunteered to take the night shift most nights so Pema and Tenzin could get some much needed rest.

Rohan’s eyes closed as she finished her tune and she carefully placed him in his bed, kissing him on the forehead as she watched him sleep for a moment. A pang of sadness hit her as she wished Aang could be there to see their newest grandchild. Tears welled as she walked back to the kitchen to clean up and head to bed herself.

She had just turned off the lights when there was a soft knock at the door. Instantly on alert she went to the door and opened it just a crack.

“Lin?”

Katara was not sure who she was expecting it to be at this time of night and Lin Beifong definitely was definitely low on her list. At first she thought maybe it was police business but she took in the younger woman’s appearance and suspected it was something else. She was wearing pajamas with her trench coat over it, hair undone, feet bare, and looking completely exhausted. She seemed to sag in relief at the sight of her.

“Aunt Katara.”

Katara noticed tears welling in Lin’s eyes as she tried to stave them off. In a movement she pulled the stoic earthbender to her, hugging her tightly. Lin didn’t resist and buried her face into Katara’s neck as she let out a small sob.

Lin was the first to break away, pulling herself up and wiping her eyes.

“I’m- I’m sorry for coming so late. I just-“

She trailed off and Katara pulled her into the house, closing the door behind them.

“Come sit. I’ll make us tea and you can tell me what’s on your mind.”

Lin pulled off her coat and hung it up while Katara went back to the kitchen to make tea. They didn’t speak for a few minutes, Lin fidgeting with her piece of metal and Katara watching her with a mother’s scrutiny.

“Lin? Lin, honey, when’s the last time you slept?”

She stopped the metal manipulation and sighed.

“A few hours here and there since Amon.”

Katara frowned.

“Lin, that was over a week ago.”

“I know. It’s just, every time I close my eyes and try to sleep I’m back on my knees in front of him and feeling my bending being stripped away again.”

She moved to sit on one of the couches and rested her elbows on her knees with her face in her hands.

“I’ve never felt so empty before. Hollow. It’s a feeling I never want to feel again and the only thing that seems to keep my thoughts at bay is watching myself bend this stupid piece of metal over and over again.”

As she went to show her she flicked the metal a little too hard and it went flying across the room, breaking a small vase near Katara’s head. Lin stood up in a second, her hand covering her mouth.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-“

“Lin, I’m fine. Sit back down, here.”

Katara had moved to sit on the couch next to her. Lifting her arms she motioned for Lin to lay her head on her lap. Hesitating for just a moment Lin gently sat down and laid her head down, curling her long legs against herself.

She was tense and stiff but seemed to relax a bit as Katara started rubbing circles on her head, humming. With a satisfied smile Katara watched Lin’s breathing even out as she seemed to drift into unconsciousness.

A door creaked ever so slightly and a disheveled Tenzin walked into the room.

“Mother? I heard a noise is everything-“

He stopped at the sight before him. His mother looked to him and made a “shushing” motion with her finger. Curled up on his couch, head in his mother’s lap, sound asleep, was Lin Beifong. He quietly moved to the back of the couch to whisper to his mother.

“Is she okay? Did something happen?”

Katara rolled her eyes.

“She’s fine, she just needs to sleep. I’ll be fine too, you just go back to bed.”

Tenzin seemed to want to protest but Katara silenced him with a look. He rubbed the back of his neck and turned back to his bedroom.

Katara looked back down at the sleeping Lin. She knew they’d have to actually talk about some of the feelings the troubled earthbender was struggling with but for tonight she’d just be there for her.

* * *

Lin had laid her head in Katara’s lap and immediately felt comfort. A weight seemed to lift from her as the waterbender started stroking her head, humming a familiar song from her childhood. She felt safe and warm and for the first time since losing her bending Lin slept peacefully.


End file.
